1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a camera module, where the camera module is protected from contamination and has sufficient space for camera module retraction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of wireless communication technology, more and more digital cameras are being mounted in mobile phones or PDAs.
A typical portable electronic device with camera module such as mobile phone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,925 issued on Aug. 28, 2001. The mobile phone includes a main body, an antenna, a headphone, a camera module, a display, a switch, a keypad and so on. The camera module is disposed in the main body and exposed out of an outer surface of the mobile phone.
However, this type of portable electronic device with a camera module suffers from a problem in that dust and/or particle pollution/contamination can easily fall into the camera module, thus affecting image quality of the camera module in the mobile phone. In addition, when taking photographs of objects located far away from the mobile phone, sufficient space must be provided such that the camera module can achieve zooming or focusing, which increases a volume of the mobile phone.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device with camera module, which overcomes the above-described problems.